Yuna, Stewie and Brian (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Yuna, Stewie and Brian. At Hogwarts Castle, Pricess Cornelia, Queen Georgina, Duchess Petunia and Empress Samantha are keeping things in order. Princess Cornelia: Alright, Everyone and Everypony. Let's not start lolly gagging! Queen Georgina: We have work to do! Princess Cornelia: We must make sure everything is in place! Princess Luna: Are you excited about the celebration, Solarna. Princess Solarna: I sure am, Mother. Hugo: We're ready, Your Majesties! Rita the Fox: I wonder how Yuna's doing with Brian and Stewie. Rita's Brother: Yeah, Yuna and her friends has amazing Journals! Rita's Sister: How soon will they be back? Rita's Brother #2: Where are they? In the caverns, Yuna looked at her Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4. Princess Yuna: (looking at Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) Alright, Just a few more digs and I'm certain to find a new discovery. Brian Griffin: We may be in good progress, Yuna. Stewie Griffin: Very good. Princess Yuna: (put her Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 into her bag and use her magic to shape a shovel) Brian Griffin: (digging with a pickax) I don't know how Yuna digs better than me. Stewie Griffin: Nor do I, Brian. Princess Yuna: Guys, Look! Brian Griffin: It looks like an old cavern! Stewie Griffin: We're going to be rich! Princess Yuna: Yes! (researching on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 and read ) "Underground Hogwarts, one o the most sacred hideouts of them all. Those with despair, Spends a few decades until hope returns.". Then, There was trouble. Princess Yuna: (puts her Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 in her ) What's that noise? Brian Griffin: WHAT THE HECK?!?! Stewie Griffin: It's an earthquake! Princess Yuna: Guys. Hold close to me! (as she use a force field to protect herself and Brian and Stewie) As the Earthquake ended, All the entrances are blocked. Princess Yuna: Phew, At least we're safe. Brian Griffin: Oh crud! The cavern is blocked! (sniffs and looks at Stewie) Did you...? Did you just crapped in your diaper? Stewie Griffin: I got scared when something bad happens. Princess Yuna: Don't worry. I'll take care of it. Brian Griffin: Really, Yuna? You know how to change a diaper? Princess Yuna: Course I do, I've helped my mama change my baby brother's diapers plenty of times. And sometimes, I see how it's done. (use her magic and change Stewie's diaper) I can remember when Draco shared his heart with Connor after he saved us from Thaddeus E. Klang while escaping with Dobby. Stewie Griffin: Awe, Tell us all about it, Yuna. Princess Yuna: It all started before Isamu was born... In the flashback. Shining Armor: Skyla! Flurry Heart! Princess Flurry Heart: Mom! Dad! Princess Skyla: Mommy! Daddy! 10: Shining Armor! Cadance! Princess Cadance: Skyla, Sweetie, Thank goodness you're okay. Twilight Sparkle: Connor! Dusty Crophopper: Oh, No! Ishani: He's dying! Princess Yuna: (takes the dagger out of Dobby's chest) Skyla! Dobby: Dobby did what he could to help. Princess Yuna: (shed her tears) Help me!!! At Canterlot. Dobby: Connor did what he could to rescue his friends. Princess Yuna: Skyla, Help Me! Princess Skyla: He's gone, There's nothing I can do, Yuna! Draco: But I can. Elsa the Snow Queen: Draco. Princess Yuna: How? Connor's gone. Draco: Peace, Daughter of the Night Princess. Witness the wonders of an ancient glory. (shares his heart with Connor) Half my heart to make you whole. It's strength to purify your weakness! Connor Kenway: (awakened) Elsa the Snow Queen: Connor. Connor Kenway: What happened? My heart hurts. Draco: You mean.... Our heart hurts. But this pain won't last forever. The flashback ends. Princess Yuna: Now, That's when we became friends with Draco and Dobby. Brian Griffin: Wow! Stewie Griffin: Oh... my... gosh. Princess Yuna: (finished changing Stewie) There, All done. Stewie Griffin: Thank you, Yuna. I'm all clean now. Princess Yuna: Now, If only we can find a way out. Brian Griffin: There is no other way, Yuna. Stewie Griffin: Don't worry. I'm sure someone will go and get help. Meanwhile, Princess Luna was getting worried about Yuna. Princess Luna: Where is Yuna? Hiro: Last we've saw her, She was with Brian and Stewie. Snowdrop: There was an earthquake. Princess Solarna You're right, Snowdrop. It was. Hiro: They must be trap in the mine! Prince Isamu: (crying) Princess Luna: Shh, Shh, It's alright, Isamu. Princess Cornelia: We must organize a search party. Queen Georgina: I agree. Princess Cornelia: Hugo! Rita! Report! Hugo: Help is on it's way. Rita the Fox: They should be here right about now. Princess Cornelia: Princess Luna, Any suggestions? Princess Luna: We must get Tigatron and Airazor right away. Back in the caverns. Princess Yuna: We'll wait here until help comes. Brian Griffin: That's easy for you to say. Stewie Griffin: I don't know how long are we going to bare it! Princess Yuna: Stewie sure is taking it hard. Brian Griffin: Tell me about it. Stewie Griffin: I miss the wide open space. Princess Yuna: Brian, Can you remember your puppyhood with Vinny? Brian Griffin: Come to think of it, I haven't thought about it for a long time. Stewie Griffin: Tell us, Brian. I'm dying to hear it! Brian Griffin: A long time ago... In the flashback. Brian Griffin: Boy, It sure is great outside. Vinny Griffin: You bet it is, Brother. Brian Griffin: Look at this!! Vinny Griffin: What the heck it that? Brian Griffin: I don't know. Vinny Griffin: Let's check it out! Brian Griffin: Oh My Gosh! Vinny Griffin: What is that!? Brian Griffin: A Golden Arrow Tip! Vinny Griffin: We're Rich! The flashback ends. Princess Yuna: Wow! Brian Griffin: And that fortune kept Luke and his wife going ever since. Stewie Griffin: No wonder how this happened. Princess Yuna: We just have to keep hanging in there until help comes. Brian Griffin: I hope you're right, Yuna. Stewie Griffin: Me too. Back at the castle, The search party was organized. Princess Cornelia: Tigatron, Airazor, Thank you both for coming on such short notice. Tigatron: We're just glad to come, Princess Cornelia. Airazor: Especially for Yuna. Princess Solarna: Yuna is trapped somewhere in the mine. Prince Isamu, Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (crying) Princess Celestia: There, There. Little one, We'll find Yuna. Princess Sharon: Hugo, Rita, You two are with us to go find Yuna, Brian and Stewie. Rita the Fox: No problem, Sharon. Princess Luna: First, We must wait for Tigatron and Airazor to let us know if they've seen her. Tigatron: (goes into Beast Mode) We're ready. Airazor: (goes into Beast Mode) And we won't stop until they're found. Princess Celestia: Very good. Go, And good luck. So, Tigatron and Airazor set off to find Yuna, Brian and Stewie. Prince Isamu: (crying) Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (crying) Princess Celestia: Sharon and I will take care of Isamu, Indy and Anna. Princess Solarna: There, There, Isamu. It's alright. (brought out her old baby toys) Here, These are my old toys. Prince Isamu: (feels much better) Princess Luna: Have fun playing with them. Princess Sharon: Where are you, Yuna? In the caverns. Princess Yuna: (waiting) What is taking so long!? Stewie Griffin: If it'll make you feel better, Princess. I'll tell you the whole story about how I saved Brian from death before Vinny. Brian Griffin: I've never remembered Stewie saving my life. Princess Yuna: Please tell us!! Stewie Griffin: All right. Brian Griffin: I hope it'll all come back. In the flashback. Stewie Griffin: (time travels and sees Brian) Brian, Look Out! (saved Brian from a runaway car) Brian Griffin: WHAT THE HECK!? Stewie Griffin: You're Alive, My Friend! Brian Griffin: What? Of course I'm alive. What the heck is going on here? The flashback ends. Princess Yuna: Wow! Stewie Griffin: And that's the whole story. Brian Griffin: That was messed up. Princess Yuna: It happens. Stewie Griffin: Let's hope help will be on it's way. Brian Griffin: And pray for a miracle. Meanwhile, Tigatron and Airazor were searching for Yuna. Tigatron: Anything yet, Airazor? Airazor: My scanner's picking up some three living source in the mines. Tigatron: That means that we're getting close. Airazor: Come on. With Yuna, Brian and Stewie. Princess Yuna: Well, Help isn't here yet. But, At least we can remember the good old days. Brian Griffin: Tell me about it. Stewie Griffin: Me too. What good old days are you remembering? Princess Yuna: About how my friends and I defeated any evil who tried to get rid of us. Brian Griffin: Wow! Stewie Griffin: I can remember the time I was saved by Mario from Sheldon. Princess Yuna: No kidding. Your turn, Brian. Brian Griffin: Okay. I can remember how I've shaved my fur off to get back at Peter for bothering me with his naked body. It was Stewie's idea. Stewie Griffin: It's true. Princess Yuna: Whoa! Brian Griffin: I know, Right? Stewie Griffin: It's just like the good old day's we'll always remember. Then, There was a huge bust on the opening. Tigatron: Need a helping hand, Princess? Airazor: And I see Brian and Stewie were with you too. Princess Yuna: Tigatron! Airazor! Stewie Griffin: We're Saved! Brian Griffin: Are we ever glad to see you two. Princess Yuna: Let's get out of here. Back in the castle. Rita's Brother #1: What's taking so long? Rita's Sister: I'm so board! Hugo: (looked at his watch) Rita the Fox: (pacing herself) Hiro: Here they come now! Princess Solarna: This is so exciting! Princess Luna: It's a big day for our daughter. Prince Isamu: (happily laughing) King Solar Flare: My own granddaughter has made a remarkable discovery. Princess Yuna: Okay, Guys. Are you two ready? Stewie Griffin: Ready. Brian Griffin: Here it goes. Sylveon: I'm so happy for Brian. Princess Cornelia: Congratulation to the three of you! Duchess Petunia: You have found the latest discovery in all of Equestria! Queen Georgina: (as she and the other three brought out the key to Hogwarts Castle) We here by award you two the Key to Hogwarts. Empress Samantha: Our doors will forever and always be opened to you and your friends. Princess Yuna: I couldn't have done it without Brian and Stewie. Brian Griffin: We're just glad to help, Yuna. Yuna was at her bedroom writing about her day. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, There was work at Hogwarts. Brian and Stewie Griffin and I have discovered an old cavern, It has been lost underground of eons. Suddenly, There was an earthquake tat trapped us. If it wasn't for Tigatron and Airazor, We would've never be free or learned to be kind to each other. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". The End Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225